Captured in Charcoal
by KK3
Summary: Heero is going through his mundane life, taking life drawing classes as a supplement in the evening, when suddenly, out of the blue, the most stunning model walks in... future yaoi content warning.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: GW's not mine, no permission, not for money, please don't sue. ^^

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 1)

Author: KK (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: Ask, and you will most likely receive

Category: AU (no war/Gundams)

Pairings: 1x2x1

Rating: Will be NC-17, but not this part

Warnings: Shonen-ai/yaoi, ooc?, pwp, lemon (not yet though)

Feedback: Is wonderful stuff which I love muchly. ^____^

Captured in Charcoal (Part 1)

A GW fanfiction by Koko Kitty

Heero angrily slammed the hammer home, hitting his designated target of the small 20mm nail. Silently, he went round, expelling some of his pent up frustration by whamming in each unanswering tack. The cool, calm technology room he was in, resounded with a harsh metallic sound with each hit of the hammer, the secluded room offering no answers as the Japanese boy fumed.

He'd been lectured yet again about his inability to decide what to do for his future. At the moment, it didn't really seem that important. Did it? He liked the things he was doing. So what if he couldn't decide what specific thing he wanted to focus his career on? Heero stopped, the canvas frames he had been making, now finished. He felt lost. He didn't know what it was he truly wanted, and seemed to be lingering and stalling in a small whirlwind of things with no specific direction. Each of his subject teachers frequently told him how great he was at each subject he did, and although that was great, it didn't leave him with a strong ability in any one particular area. He rubbed his head, fingers brushing away the soft, dark locks of hair that hung in his eyes. He sighed quietly when his massaging fingertips eased the ache in his head. What should he do?

Should he choose a random subject, and just go with it? 'Cause there was no way that he could select one specific area of life he loved enough to turn into a career. There was just so much to do. So much that he enjoyed. He didn't want to be stuck in a dead end job that would limit his hobbies and that he wouldn't feel free in.

He shook his head violently, clenching his teeth tightly when his brain seemed to rattle loudly in his skull. Picking up the materials he'd used, he scooped up the canvas frames and headed towards the art department. Leaving the frames in the storage cupboard for the glue to dry, he returned the unused tacks and the hammer back to technology then headed home.

______________________________________________________

Heero sat at his laptop, not entirely sure what he wanted to do now that he'd turned it on. It was the first thing he did whenever he got back home. The quiet, calming hum of it soothed him, a sound he'd grown used to, quietly filling the stark silence of his room. Drumming his fingers lightly on the keys, he tried to think of anything that he could do, that wasn't homework. He could hack into the school's files...again. He sighed. Nah, that was getting boring now. Tapping his fingers restlessly, he gave a resigned expellation of air as he worked to start on the homework he had.

A few hours later Heero printed off the essay he had written, getting up to go get a drink.

He leant against the counter of the empty kitchen, long, slender fingers wrapped around the warm mug he held. Deep, rich blue eyes glanced up at the clock. 2:45. Still a good couple of hours before his life drawing class. He wondered whether to go or not. It wasn't that he didn't like the class. Quite the contrary in fact. He wasn't sure if he was up to it today or not. He nibbled at his lip; a bad habit that he'd acquired. Yeah, he might as well. He didn't have much else to do, and it'd build up his portfolio. He snorted slightly. He didn't even know if he would ever need 'a portfolio'. None of the art courses he'd looked at in universities had appealed to him. Nothing that made him desperately want to do the course. He mindlessly brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. What to do...what to do...He gave up on the thought, tossing the remnants of his mug down the sink before heading off to get showered and ready.

_______________________________________________________

Was it him, or was today just one long, dull day? He felt bored. Restless. There was nothing to do. His fingers itched to paint, or spend the day on the laptop. His mind warred between technology and art. Pushing the thoughts to one side, Heero checked that he was ok for paper and supplies before grabbing his stuff and leaving the room.

He was bundled up in winter clothes, still deliciously hot from the burning shower he'd had. He rubbed his chin against the dark fleecy scarf he had on, the fluffy texture pleasant against his skin. He was in the centre of town now, idly making his way up the hill to college.

It was not long till the cold winter weather seeped through him; the glow from his formally warm skin now diminished from the bitter weather that stung at his skin. He silently cursed the weather and bared it, stoically trekking his way to college.

___________________________________________________

He sat in his class, a clean sheet of paper in front of him ready for whatever his teachers were going to throw at him. A glance around the room confirmed familiar faces, some of the people from his art class at school, some from who knows where, and also, some new people. He grinned as no one showed any outward signs of apprehension, everyone looking professional, and as if they knew what they were doing. He smirked. The entire class was always brilliant. Creating work of a great standard. Then there were the odd ones that everyone envied who were just amazing. Often the quiet ones he mused. David, a man who'd been coming to the class for a few weeks now, was one of those geniuses, one that few people acknowledged until they saw his work.

His attention was jerked away as it refocused on one of the teachers who has walked into the centre of the room, explaining the agenda for the day.

"Right, as you can see, we have some new people here today. I know we said we were going to do some ink work today, but as before, we're gonna have a free-for-all, so that we can assess the level of art of the new students. So, feel free to do whatever you want today. It'll be a long sitting; we'll get the model to pose for the full two hours of the lesson, with a break in-between. That ok? Right, we'll just set up the pose, then off you go!"

With that, the female teacher flounced off to the room where the models changed in, while the male teacher fiddled about with the single bed and a variety of cloths. Heero still didn't know their names. They'd never been told. Ah well. No importance. He dragged his portfolio nearer, rummaging around quickly to look for some willow charcoal. He couldn't be bothered doing anything more extravagant. This'd do.

The bed seemed to be in a satisfactory position now, and deep red cloths had been draped over it. The male teacher was fiddling with the lights now, the room dimming and brightening as he worked to get something he deemed all right.

Heero watched idly as the female teacher emerged from the small adjoining room. He sat, twiddling the thin piece of charcoal between his fingers, the thin, black, dusty stick suddenly snapping between his fingers when the model emerged.

Heero gaped. Each and every class that he'd come to, it had almost always been the same models. Old, elderly people, and the one middle-aged woman. The same old people. People that he now got tired of drawing. But this...this was a surprise to say the least. Instead of one of the regular models that stepped out of the room, it was a young boy who couldn't have been older than he was. Heero blinked...

He was stunning.

Huge, beautiful eyes of the bluest hue laced with violet, were twinkling brightly. They had that **something** in them that made them glisten more than anyone else's [1]. A tumble of silky chestnut hair fell down his back, bangs falling around the handsome face where there was a warm, slightly nervous smile. A blue silk dressing gown was tied casually around the male's slender waist, the fabric contorting itself to the slim, athletic body. Heero swore he heard his jaw drop in the vicinity of his feet. Wow...

This was definitely a surprise. A most pleasant one. Heero silently closed his mouth so he wouldn't drool over his paper as he avidly watched the robe been untied. One swift swoosh of the fabric, and the silken cloth fell to the floor, revealing a flawless, taut, perfectly proportioned body. Heero softly gasped. He was absolutely breathtaking...

He flickered his eyes away, feeling as though he'd looked for too long; uncomfortable with openly staring when he could be caught. Shifting slightly in his seat, he felt himself feel flushed at the slight stirring in his groin. He caught sight of the rest of the art class in similar shock, then he looked back to the centre of the room.

His breathing came shallowly as he regarded the boy artistically sprawled face down on the bed. The red cloths brought out the warm hue of his hair, and the warmly tinted lights made his skin glow. He couldn't help but stare at the boy who was placed at a slight diagonal to his field of vision. He could see the beautiful face, head tilted slightly back to expose the graceful length of his neck. He could see the expanse of the tight, slim body. He could see the soft swell and curve of the flawless cheeks of his rear. And he could see the long, slender legs, flowing down from the elegant, sensual arch of his back.

He swallowed dryly, the teachers moving to place blue and violet silks among the red that was already there. Blinking away embarrassedly, Heero fumbled with the broken piece of charcoal as one of the teachers looked up.

"Right! There you are! You've got an hour till break."

A brief smile, then both teachers walked away from the bed, leaving the incredible vision for the class to draw.

Heero closed his eyes to take a deep breath, blue eyes opening when he'd settled himself a bit. Right. He could do this. He looked up, drowning in the scene before him. He felt lost. He just couldn't stop staring. He took another deep breath before lightly sketching the outline, marking out proportions and where everything would go, and how he wanted it to look. He tried to be professional about this. But it felt...he could feel a faint blush heat his face as he traced the mesmerising curve of the longhaired boy's legs and buttocks.

Yet another deep breath and a lick of his dry lips, then Heero buckled down to start working.

________________________________________________________________

TBC? :P

17/12/2001

[1] Have you noticed, that some people DO have *really* twinkley eyes? Why is that? *ponders*


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: GW's not mine, no permission, not for money, please don't sue. ^^

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 2)

Author: KK (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: Otherwise, ask and you will most likely receive. ^^

Category: AU (no war/Gundams)

Pairings: 1x2x1

Rating: Will be NC-17, but not this part

Warnings: Shonen-ai/yaoi, ooc?, pwp, lemon (not yet though)

Feedback: Is wonderful stuff which I love muchly. *hint hint* ^___^

Captured in Charcoal (Part 2)

A GW fanfiction by Koko Kitty

/ Aaaahh… /

Heero felt his body melt as the deliciously hot water thumped its way into his muscles. Mmnn…it felt so good…

Curls of damp steam billowed around him as he relaxed in the middle of the wet flood of hot rivulets. Pulling his fingers into his field of vision, he slid his fingers over a bar of soap before scrubbing the pads of his fingers free from the last of the charcoal. Today's life drawing class had been really good. The piece he'd done today was much better than any other was, he felt. Completing it very close to his satisfaction, he'd felt … almost smug when he'd looked at the stunning piece of work when he came back home.

The face of the figure in his picture was _almost_ that of the beautiful model. He hadn't felt that he'd captured the beauty of the model's face, and had almost driven himself crazy trying. When he brought it home, somewhat unsatisfied, he'd carefully taken it from his portfolio to realise that everyone who said it was fantastic, were somewhat right. He liked it. Even if it wasn't as he wanted it to be, he thought it was good. He definitely thought as though his work had improved.

He turned the hot water up slightly higher when the water went down to an average temperature. He liked to keep the water hot against his skin, and as he slowly used the hot water up, he had to keep turning the heat up a bit more.

He wondered if he would get to see the model again. He'd managed to catch his name as he tried to postpone his leaving after the life drawing class had finished. It was Duo.

Duo.

There was something…magnetic about the name. About the boy. He remembered as he had stayed back after class, hoping that Duo would come up to him, talk to him, look at him, *anything*. But, as he'd started feeling uncomfortable pretending that he was packing his things together, when there was nothing left to pack up, Heero had left. He'd even walked slower on his way to the bus stand, hoping that maybe … well, anything.

But no.

Nothing. Duo hadn't caught up with him after class, they hadn't spoken, not even looked at each other much. He remembered as they were asked to turn their work towards the middle of the room to show to everyone, Duo had interestedly looked around at everyone's pieces, a soft smile on his face. Heero had nearly died when Duo's analysing gaze came to his. There was no lingering, no congratulating, anything. Heero was left pondering over what Duo thought of his efforts, and if they were up to Duo's standards. He hadn't come to a conclusion as he worried himself over it though. Hadn't figured whether Duo's observant eyes were congratulating, amused, or disdainful. They were just…neutral, and left Heero clueless.

Not that it mattered of course…

Gah. Why was he punishing himself over this? He couldn't help it. He just wanted to … to be noticed by the one person that had actually evoked these… feelings in him.

Despite his cold behavior and his seemingly uncaring actions, Heero was still human. He got lonely, he wanted to be wanted, and wanted someone to want. And for the first time, he thought he'd found someone that he really liked, but that person didn't seem to feel the same in return.

He sighed. Sheesh, he thought he sounded like an idiotic schoolgirl fawning over her crush. Lame perhaps, but he couldn't help it. It was weird. So weird that he gave up on his thoughts when he felt no more hot water was available. Turning the shower off, he lazily swiped a towel over himself before pulling on a pair of boxers. The soft fabric stuck annoying at him as it clung to his half-wet skin. Ignoring the irritating feeling, he padded over to where he had lay the big drawing of Duo on his bed.

The figure looked serene and peaceful. Nowhere as beautiful as the real thing was though.

How he wished he could see Duo again.

There was no way he was going to miss the class next week if there was a chance of Duo being there. He felt an undeniable attraction to the longhaired beauty, and he just wanted to see him again. Ah well, there wasn't much he could do he guessed. He would just have to wait till next week.

__________________________________________________

Next week, and the week after came and went. But Duo wasn't the model. It was the elderly woman that they had drawn plenty of times before. He really wanted to see him. Over the past two weeks, he'd thought and thought about Duo. His mind had conjured all sorts of scenarios for him. None of which had happened.

Duo hadn't come to model. He hadn't gone up to Heero saying how he really liked him. He hadn't accidentally bumped into him in town then suggested getting lunch together. Nothing.

And it left Heero feeling inexplicably hollow and down.

It was Tuesday again, and Heero had rushed to college after making a spilt second decision to attend. After 2 weeks - an entire 14 days of tormenting himself, he'd given up hope of seeing Duo again, choosing to go to his life drawing class so he would have enough work to get a decent grade.

Then he got the shock of his life when Duo was the model. He'd gaped at Duo, soaking in the perfect, beautiful vision until one of the teachers congratulated him for assessing and thinking about his work before starting. They were to use charcoal today. Heero smiled at that. He liked charcoal. Liked the smooth, smoky effect it made as he pushed it into the paper with his fingers.

The pose was made even more beautiful with Duo being the model. Duo was sat up, his hair flowing over his back like a chestnut waterfall as he sat slender arms holding his knees with his chin rested thoughtfully on top of them. Beautiful.

Heero praised every God he knew the name of for having a fantastic view. Slightly diagonal, he could see all of Duo's perfect figure and the beautiful face was even slightly tilted in his direction. A shaky but happy breath of air, and he started.

____________________________________________________

A smooth, curve.

A light series of gentle touches.

A swift, feathery swipe.

A few soft caresses of the charcoal on the paper as he marked Duo's elegant, slender fingers inter-linking atop his legs.

He tossed the hair out of his eyes before he gently stroked the beautiful line from Duo's neck, his smooth back, and the sweeping curve of his rear, which melded into the long, long legs. He bypassed the shining mass of hair in favour of going to add details to the young model's face. He looked over his paper at Duo, marked down what he saw, looked back up, and continued until the basic features of Duo's gorgeous features were caught like a butterfly in a net, on his piece of paper.

The gentlest strokes of his fingertip helped to shade in Duo's face, bringing out the stunning features until the person he'd drawn looked nearly alive on his page. The same gentle look in the large, clear eyes. The same beautiful, soft smile. The same graceful, lightly defined features. He tilted his head at the page, scrutinising his work before he continued to work hard until the 15-minute break.

_______________________________________________________

He couldn't explain why, but he always felt…at one with art, feeling wonderfully relaxed and peaceful when he did it. But there was something *else* when he drew Duo. There was a strange feeling of comfort, of companionship coming through from under the feelings of nervous excitement. He enjoyed it even more than he usually did. It was wonderful. He smiled at his peaceful thoughts as he stroked his finger over the image of Duo's thigh on his page. Adding a tiny bit more definition, he again rubbed the tip of his finger over the mark, smoothing it into the paper.

"OK! That was a great first sitting! You've all done really well! Right, we'll take a quick break then continue."

Heero looked up at the instructions and continued working though the break as he usually did. His hair kept falling into his eyes and with each slide of his hair, Heero would toss the silky bangs out of his way. Enough to be able to see where he was etching in the platform that Duo had been seated on. As always, the models dressed, stretched and relaxed during the break and today was no exception. He looked up, slightly surprised when he found the art studio totally empty.

/Ok then…/

He shrugged, moving to continue his work, having nothing better to do. Then he stopped, flicked his gaze around the room before standing up and working out the kinks the past hour had inflicted upon him.

He strolled around the room, thoughtfully rubbing his charcoal covered fingers together as he made his way over to the windows on the far side of the room. He peered out of the window at the dark night infused with streets below. Lights from building, from cars and traffic lights glowed with various colours as he watched life outside.

He felt contemplative, yet his mind was blank. Staring blankly at the streets outside, he relaxed, resting his chin on the windowsill. He started when he felt a tap on his shoulder, the unannounced touch making him jump. He whipped round in surprise, his heart skipping a beat when he saw who it was.

"Hi! I'm Duo!"

_________________________________________

TBC C&C onegai? ^^

~KK

13/03/2002

I've actually had this on my disc since December, but I didn't feel happy with it, and never posted it. Heh… ^^;


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I really really wish that Gundam Wing was mine, but I don't think that wish is gonna come true (unfortunately). I claim no ownership to GW and am not making any profit from this fictional piece. Please dun sue!

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 3)

Author: Koko Kitty (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: 

Category: AU

Pairings: 1+2+1

Rating: Hmm… prolly not much of a rating yet, but eventual lemon planned.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, PWP? OOC, AU, eventual lemon, the 'F' word.

Feedback: Makes the author's world go round. ^___^

****

Captured in Charcoal (Part 3)

A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty

"Hi! I'm Duo!"

Heero whipped round, having not even known that anyone had come into the room. /Fuck! That voice…/ He unconsciously held his breath as he turned. It was him… 

________________________________________

He blinked stupidly at the gorgeous boy in front of him, not knowing what the hell to say. He thanked whichever God it was that temporarily gave him his voice back.

"I… I'm Heero."

A warm, dazzling smile was given in return. "Nice to meet you!"

Heero smiled nervously, "Likewise."

His eyes flickered away from Duo briefly. He felt as though looking at Duo too much would make his insides churn harder than they already were. He felt uncomfortable. He caught the glance that Duo threw to his space in the drawing studio.

"Your work's amazing y'know."

Heero bowed his head slightly, looking down at the floor and smiling awkwardly. "Thank you…"

Duo smiled at brilliantly at him again. /God…that smile…/ Heero swore his heart missed a beat as Duo moved to lean against the wall beside him. He was SO close… The Japanese boy slyly chanced a look at him. Duo seemed to be wistfully looking at the room, a slight smile playing on his soft looking lips. Since he didn't seem to notice, Heero took the chance to _look_.

The lights above him lit up his hair, teasing Heero by looking incredibly soft and silky. His charcoal-dirtied fingers itched to reach out and secretly touch it to confirm its appearance. Soft tendrils of hair framed the handsome face in which was a set of twinkling violet blue eyes. His eyes were large and clear, glittering with friendship and playfulness, bringing out the smile that often graced Duo's face.

Heero's devouring gaze trailed away reluctantly to take in Duo's body. Clothed handsomely in comfy blue jeans and a soft, warm and dark jumper, he looked … gorgeous. Cosy and relaxed. He glanced down at himself, feeling a hint of self-consciousness twinge inside him. He wondered how nice it would feel to be held against the soft fabric covering Duo's lithe, firm torso. He tore his eyes away sadly.

/I wish…/

Heero sighed silently. He and Duo were both leaning against the wall in more comfortable silence. Catching movement in the corner of his eye, he glanced down and saw Duo playing with a lock of hair, swirling it round and round. His blue eyes watched as the soft section of hair looped over the long fingers, over and over in rhythmic motion.

A gentle click and the spell was broken. They both turned to look at the door where one of the tutors had entered. The teacher smiled encouragingly at them both before tipping his head up to Duo.

"Hey, break's nearly over. You better get ready."

"'K."

And with that, Duo pushed himself from the wall, casually strolling over to get changed. Heero instantly felt bereft. He watched until Duo disappeared into the other room before he moved to sit where he was seated this week. He picked up a piece of willow charcoal, pushing and driving it into the wooden seat he was straddled on [1]. The stick broke under the pressure of his fingers, crumbling and breaking into tiny fragments that darkened his fingers further. He looked at his piece of paper; a mostly completed drawing of Duo. It didn't seem satisfactory any more. It didn't do justice to the real thing. He had the urge to streak it with his dark and dusty fingers, repressing the urge when the rest of the class slouched and marched back into the class.

"OK! Now that everyone's back, we'll crack on! When you're ready!"

____________________________________________________

He mooched to the bus stop, the cold biting wind playing havoc with his jacket and his hair. He gritted his teeth as the wind threw his portfolio all over the place, bearing it till he reached his destination. Huddling against a wall he placed his portfolio down, sullenly waiting for the bus.

Heero thought back to the class today. Although being so close to Duo had made him feel on the spot and awkward, he couldn't deny how wonderful it had been to be near him. But he felt inadequate. Why hadn't he struck up conversation or something? Do something to show he wasn't a boring, dull person? He sulked. /I totally screwed up. / Why was this so hard? Heero stopped himself. He was speaking as though he actually had a _chance_ with Duo! As though the happy, cheerful and friendly beauty would actually be interested in a sulky, quiet person like him.

He looked down at himself. The pads of his fingers were slightly roughened. The hair that blew in his eyes was messy and untamed. He didn't possess the same light that Duo did. He spoke to few people, not knowing what to say. The melancholy wouldn't leave him, and he felt completative until the bus came. He climbed on, slouching down in a seat and staring out at the pitch-dark night until he got home. When he got there, he wearily opened the door, dropping his portfolio and rucksack before stumbling into his room and falling onto his bed.

__________________________________________________________

TBC

~KK

30/04/2002

[1] I think our teacher said they were called donkeys…. 0_o. They're wooden benches that you straddle, and they have a section at the front that lifts up and that you rest a board against. The tilt of the board can be altered, and the section of the bench thing that is lifted up reveals a compartment where you can plonk all your art stuffage. Sheet of paper gets plonked on said board and away you go! ^____^


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately. Not making any money from writing this and I claim no ownership to anything but the fic. ^_^

Title: Captured in Charcoal (part 4)

Author: KK (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: Ask and you will most likely receive. ^^

Category: AU... thingy. ^^;

Pairings: 1+2+1

Rating: Umm… not much for this part alone, but I thiiiink they're be eventual lemon.

Warnings: Shonen-ai implications, ooc? Pwp?

Feedback: Yes, please! =^-^=

Captured in Charcoal (Part 4)

A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty

Heero leant his head in his palm wearily. Surely it was wrong for a guy to think the sugary thoughts that he was thinking of? He couldn't help it though. Everyday language just didn't do justice for how he felt about Duo, and he was forced to think poetic thoughts to come close to describing the longhaired boy. He had no idea what it was that made him so attracted to him. The feeling made him uncomfortable; Duo's mere presence in a room would have him glancing down self-consciously to see what he looked like. His heart would hammer away, his breath catching with lack of oxygen when he forgot to breathe.

An hour.

A whole sixty minutes before he was due to set off for his life drawing class. It felt like it was taking years for one single hour to pass. He was currently sat in a class at school, listening to the teacher drone on. His slender fingers twirled a pencil absently on the table, sending the object in dizzying circles atop of the smooth surface. He used to hate Tuesdays; he had a full day of school then a meek half an hour before he had to rush off to college. Now though, his stomach would flitter with anticipation throughout the day until it was time for his class. Anticipation for the possibility he would see Duo. He pouted slightly. What if Duo already had someone? That was usually the case with the perfect ones - they were already taken. Or they weren't into men. How depressing… Where was his fascination with Duo supposed to go anyway? Like Duo was gonna let him sweep him off his feet in class and declare that they would live happily ever after? He laughed bitterly to himself before banging his head on the table. He could always dream…

________________________________________________________________

It wasn't him. Heero had paused in the middle of ripping some masking tape when he saw the model emerge. It wasn't Duo. He sighed to himself, disappointed. He was a fool to think that Duo would be their model every week. Maybe he could actually learn something this week rather than spend the two hours daydreaming as he drew the gorgeous boy.

"Ok, this week we're going to concentrate on observing how people differ with age. You're gonna have to move about so that you can all see clearly. I want everyone to spend the whole of the first hour doing a portrait of the model. I want you all to *look*, with attention to detail. I want some really good quality stuff, ok? Right! Off you go then! Just pencil sketches this week, please."

/Hn./

Heero eyed the model as smoothed the last piece of masking tape in the last corner of his paper. He didn't have to move as he was positioned more or less directly in front of the model. Today's model was one they had used often. Of average age and a good candidate for the task at hand. Clothed casually and seated in a chair, the man closed his eyes and relaxed in a stationary position for the long sitting ahead.

Heero picked out a soft pencil before eyeing his huge sheet of paper. He didn't find the idea of drawing a humongous head very appealing and marked his paper into two halves before starting. He checked the man's face shape before leaning forward to lightly sketch a slightly narrowed oval onto his paper. His face was quite long. Checking that the standard guidelines applied to the model, he proceeded to mark them in when he decided that they did. Sketchy lines then described the eyes, nose and mouth. Heero marked the boundaries between where the man's ears were, before roughly marking out where the man's hair was. Quickly marking in the neck and shoulders, Heero tossed aside the hair that was falling into his eyes before he leant back. He smirked when he saw that he'd filled the half of the page perfectly before he proceeded to get his head down for some concentrated, precision drawing.

____________________________________________________________

"Right! 15minutes break then!"

Heero glanced up at the teacher. /Already? / He glanced down at his page and smiled to himself. It was pretty good actually. Heh… He wasn't 100% finished though and as usual, didn't move from his seat when break was announced. Though people at his school attended this class, he didn't really talk to the ones that came to his class nor hang around with them when they went off for break in this class. He sat, again almost alone in the room, finishing off the drawing.

He heard the door open and close a few times as people flitted in and out of the room. He chose to ignore it as he concentrated on softening the shading he had just put down. It was a bit harsh against the detailed, fine sketch. He looked at the pad of his finger amusedly. It seemed he could never leave this class without some sort of material from dirtying him. His fingertip was silvery with lead and glinted in the light. He absently rubbed it against his thumb as he poked about for a slightly softer pencil for the small bits of heavier shading to be added.

He heard the door go again when he found the implement he was looking for. He casually glanced towards the direction of the door, restraining himself from falling off his seat in fright when amused violet eyes filled his view to the immediate right. The pencil he had just found was flung a short distance away when Heero's arm, along with his body, had jumped up with shock. His breathing sped up for a moment.

"Geez… you scared me."

Duo seemed amused as he picked up Heero's pencil, handing it back to him.

"Sorry." A smile, bordering laugh, lit up those gorgeous features.

Where on earth had Duo come from?? And how long had he being peering over his shoulder, watching? Heero awkwardly dabbled about with the drawing. Duo's analysing presence so close to him made him uncomfortable now he knew he was there. He put his pencil down and stood up, brushing his shoulder against Duo's as he climbed off the bench. He stiffly walked to the sink, turning on the tap and scrubbing at the dirty pad of his finger. He heard movement behind him, and instinctively knew that the longhaired gorgeous guy was sauntering towards him. He could feel eyes tracing over him - it unnerved him slightly. He was correct - Duo turned round to lean against the sink as Heero continued to wash his hands.

"You're so good at drawing people."

Heero glanced sideways at him. "Thank you."

Duo smiled, watching the messy-haired Heero trying to wash his hands clean.

"They never have any soap here…"

Duo laughed lightly, "I know. I find it really annoying when I have class here." He smiled.

Heero reached for a paper towel as he looked at Duo, interestedly. "You're a student here?"

"Mm-hmm! Though I'm not always in this building for my lessons."

Heero quickly thought of something to keep the conversation up. This was nice.

"Not all the models are students here are they?"

"Umm… I don't think so. Some are though. Easy way of getting some extra money."

They both smiled at one another before relaxing into a comfortable silence. Heero pretended to continue drying his hands, not knowing what else to do. He didn't want to move away from Duo, enjoying being in his company despite the acrobatics that his stomach was doing inside him. He chose to stay quiet.

"What about you then? What do you do?"

Heero blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah…" An amused sparkle seemed to laugh at him in Duo's beautiful eyes.

/Duhh! Who else is he talking to? / Heero hit himself internally. Hard.

"I'm a student. My teacher thought it'd be good experience for our art class to attend these classes though, so that's why I'm here."

Duo nodded, confirming that he'd listened. He laughed suddenly.

"Lemme guess, frantically trying to get all your art coursework done on time?"

Heero smiled. "Yeah. But I'm doing portraiture as my main topic, and it's hard to find models." He pulled a face, "I don't particularly want to ask anyone in school to do it neither. Makes my coursework a bit difficult, so the life drawing helps quite a bit."

A casual shrug. "I could model for you."

"…" He looked at Duo, disbelieving. Was he kidding?

"… You already do."

"Not here. I know how hard it is to find willing people…"

"You kidding?"

He laughed and then shrugged. "If it'd help you, I wouldn't mind."

Heero quirked his mouth a little. "I won't be able to pay you! I'm a poor college student."

He was pushed into shock, his mind somewhere in the middle of blank and bustling with questions at Duo's next comment. The bluey violet eyes looked directly into his own, a playful smirk on Duo's perfect lips.

"You'll have to repay me some other way then."

A playful wink, and he was gone.

________________________________________________________________

TBC

  
~KK

31/03/2002

My thanks go to everyone that has replied to this fic so far. Your comments are very encouraging and I deeply appreciate them all. *huggle huggle*


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Please don't sue.

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 5)

Author: KK (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Category: AU fluffage

Parings: 1+2+1

Rating: Umm… not much at the moment, but eventual NC-17

Warnings: Shonen-ai implications

Feedback: Go on, I dare ya…

Notes: *rubs head* Aaa.. I keep getting really unsure about this fic. I started it while on an inspiration kick - when I seem to do the best stuff. That was back before December… it's a bit unnerving writing it now. Please feedback! I need help on this! ^_^; I don't know how I'm doing!

Captured in Charcoal (Part 5)

A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty

__

"You'll have to repay me some other way then."

A playful wink, and he was gone.

________________________________________________________________

As fate would have it, Duo was the model for the second half of the class; a young model to contradict what they drew in the first half. Heero's mind was bustling. What did Duo mean by that comment?? DID he mean anything by it? He could barely concentrate on his work as he tried to think what the young model meant. Dare he hope?

"Heero… you're working slowly…"

/Shit/

"Ah…"

He glanced up to see his tutor smiling encouragingly at him. Heh… Right. He'd better press on… With an air of determination to get through this second sitting, he looked up, ready to draw the eyes in greater detail. He looked up to the model to find glittering, rich depths focused on him. He looked back for a moment, eyes challenging until he felt stupid and looked away. He glanced up again. Duo was now looking slightly to the left of him and Heero quickly made a move to get working. He shook his head at himself. He was being so stupid about this.

Flickering his gaze up, he looked closely at Duo, studying him. His eyes moved down to his page to mark down his observations. He continued like this, doing the observation drawing in high detail, trying to be precise as possible in his findings. Duo's face was neutral and relaxed, the warm and friendly depths of his eyes occasionally flickering around at things he found of interest. It wasn't until Heero was halfway drawing the second eye that he noticed that Duo's attention was focused on him again.

He glanced up, holding the model's gaze until the violent eyes glanced away briefly, flickering back at him then lowering. Heero blinked for a while, work forgotten. He quirked his head slightly. Duo confused him immensely he decided. One moment suggestive, and the next almost coy, Heero sighed, looking at the model. He was so stunning… The pencil he held rest against the smooth surface of the paper, held stationary as he admired the beautiful person in front of him.

He slowly returned to his work again, rubbing away some visible guidelines he had put down earlier. Having tidied that up, the art student lightly etched in the elegant arch of Duo's eyebrows, proceeding to give them more definition when he was satisfied with the shape.

____________________________________________________

Heero looked at his watch. Twenty minutes left. His ass had gone numb. He shifted slightly, eyeing his work as he did so. He subtly stretched his arms in front of him and arched his back upwards, muscles cording and pulling as he tried to stretch the cramp away. Clenching his fists tightly, he proceeded to stretch his fingers out. Geez… who knew that sitting still was so tiring?

He glanced at his page. Somewhere in the last forty minutes he had relaxed more into the class, enabling him to get a fair amount of work done. Almost everyone was done now. Just a bit more work on the mouth, the ear and the little bit of clothing he had put at the very bottom. Duo's presence in the room didn't make him as edgy now. He thought for a moment. This was the… third sitting that Duo had modelled for. Maybe it was the brief talk at break, or the friendly, almost encouraging glances that the model had thrown to him, but his heart was only lurching occasionally now. Some sort of comfortable agreement between both of them was established. He didn't have to wipe his clammy hands against his trousers as frequently, and he could think in coherent sentences whereas before, he could barely think. He paused again when Duo looked over at him again. His arm paused; Heero unable to concentrate on drawing when caught in that mesmerising bluey violet gaze. He watched as a small, acknowledging smile brightened Duo's face and sat, mind blank for a moment before hesitantly returning it.

______________________________________________________

Heero admired, while Duo talked.

He watched the happy expression and bathed in the laughter as they emanated easily from the model. He glanced downwards to check where he was putting his finished piece, carefully sliding it into the correct place in his portfolio.

He slyly watched from the corner of his eye as he packed, trying to prolong having to leave. Duo was heartily chatting and joking with the people from his school that attended the class. He pouted internally to himself; wishing that he was in the popular crowd of people so that he could be among the group, interacting with Duo. Feeling somewhat inadequate, he sped his actions up, zipping up the large, dark portfolio and throwing his jacket on before breezing past them and leaving the room.

____________________________________________________

Was it wrong to dream, if dreaming was better than living?

Heero laid atop the sheets, the cotton of his shorts and T-shirt whispering against his skin when a breeze would interrupt the silent of the night and come trough his open window. He arms were folded behind his head, supporting him in a relaxed position as he thought to himself.

His skin was still hot from his shower, and his thoughts swirled about chaotically, more often than not settling on a certain chestnut-haired person. His thoughts had started when he saw the letter from college on his desk, forcing him to consider his college/university application again. He only had a couple of months left. They had shifted from college, to wondering what Duo was going to be doing come September. He sighed. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, what to become.

He rolled over, burying his face into the soft, cool pillow. He grunted irritatedly into it before turning his face to a side. Sighing, he let his thoughts ease from him as he slid under the covers. However, one thought that wouldn't be budged remained. Duo. Heero opened his eyes, blinking into the darkness of his room. He felt inexplicably alone all of a sudden, the quiet of his room which was usually a comfort, feeling hollow and empty. He shut his eyes against it, pushing his face into the pillow again and pulling the covers in closer to close off the feeling of too much space for one person. The image of Duo, laughing among friends danced in his mind as he moved to hold the corner of his pillow. He realised with a sinking heart that he wasn't included in the group of people that was taunting his imagination before falling into a dreamless sleep.

__________________________________________________

TBC

~KK

04/04/2002

My apologies to those people that don't like the lengths of these parts. I'm finding this size a comfortable size to work with, and a nice way to separate events and time span. Sorry for any inconvenience… L 


	6. Part Six

*Is on a feedback happy high* Thank you so much to everyone that has replied! You have no idea how incredibly encouraging it is. Makes me wanna write! ^___^ I like this fic - I've drawn occasionally from real life experience, and I like how it enables me to get it down onto paper realistically. Life Drawing class is really cool where I take it, and we get to do loads of cool things - some of which you will see later on. ^_^ Anyhoo, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: Naa… they're not miiine! Shame…

Title: Captured in Charcoal - Part 6

Author: Koko Kitty (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: Ask first please!

Category: AU fluffage.

Pairings: 1+2+1

Rating: Future NC-17. Current… U?

Warnings: Shonen-ai implications and future yaoi lemon

Feedback: I dare ya… ^_^

Captured in Charcoal - (part 6)

A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty

Heero grunted irritatedly at himself. Packing his things together, he wondered whether it was logical that he didn't want to attend Life Drawing if Duo wouldn't be there. He would never have debated such a thing in the past, but since that day that Duo breezed into their class as the model, he found that he was doing quite a few daft things. Like delaying having the leave the class if Duo was still lingering. Like wondering whether to go to class or not because Duo hadn't been there for the past two weeks…

He pulled out the two pieces that had derived from the last couple of classes. The first page was dotted with various sketches of the same man that had modelled when they were looking at how people differed with age. /When Duo last modelled…/ Some of them had skulls drawn next to, or superimposed over them as they had been studying skeletal structure and how everything connected.

The second, were a few sheets on which they had done some ink work. Loose, expressive brush strokes danced on the pages, streaks and streams of ink wonderfully describing the relaxed poses the model had been in.

Heero smiled lightly at his work before placing them onto his bed to file away later. He looked at the time - he needed to set off now if he was going to arrive on time. He debated it, shaking his head at himself when his argument was /Duo might be there…/ He closed the door behind him, listening for the gentle click and double checking the door was locked before leaving for class.

______________________________________________

Heero glared. He knew he shouldn't have bothered attending! He listened idly for what they were to do today, glaring at the old woman that was today's model as if it was all fault that Duo wasn't the one sat in that chair. He sighed quietly, his annoyance rushing out along with the breath of air he exhaled. Reminding himself that he was here for the class and to learn, he slouched over to get three sheets of coloured paper.

/Hmm…/

He glanced behind him to look at the model. Only three colours to play with… He decided finally on an off white cream, blue and purple. Hopefully he had made a decent decision. Bending down to reach for a pair of scissors and a stick of glue, he returned to where he'd set up an easel. This was going to be a lot trickier than he initially thought. They were to use cut out shapes of paper to make an image based on the style that Henri Matisse worked in, in his later years when his eyesight had begun to fail him yet the need to continue to create was still with him. He sat, thinking for a while. Glancing over at the books that were laid out on the floor for them to use as reference material, he looked at the model and the boards that had been placed behind him. Separating what he saw in front of him into the back, middle and foreground, Heero started.

_________________________________________________

A few glances round at other peoples' work for guidance, a few peeks at the books a short distance in front of him, one break and a short eternity later, Heero had finished.

He glanced down at the floor to see a mass of paper shredded, small slivers scattered about; a bluey-purple sea of paper. He looked up, seeing the pristine, neat piece of work in front of him and smirked slightly; he'd _just_ finished on time. It had been a nightmare.

What he saw interested him. It had been a challenge to do, and an interesting method to use. The figure was reclined in a chair, a hand supporting her head and the other relaxed against her leg. He had used the off cream colour for her face, hands and neck, doubling it up for the background where he had used it for the walls of the room. Her jumper was blue, the trousers purple and he had used the opposite colour for each to do the creases and shadows of the fabric. He had found it difficult to use only the three colours allowed to create an image where there were so many tones, hues, shades. He had to use the whitish colour for the floor, and the blue for the plant. It had been fun though, and the outcome was artistically simple. Packing his things up, Heero headed home feeling satisfied.

___________________________________________

He hesitated.

Standing beside the bright red post-box in the cold wind, Heero turned the letter he held in his hands. The crisp brown envelope contained the reply slip to the offer that the college had made him. He had marked down that he was accepting the offer, but was now wondering if it had been the right decision. He contemplated. Yes. It would be the most sensible choice. The course was an art course where he would spend a year experimenting with a multitude of art based things. He would get the chance to do photography, design, sculpture, textiles, printmaking… the course would hopefully help him decide what he wanted to settle on doing. He posted the letter. The Life Drawing and computing courses he was taking at college after school hours were useful to satisfy his other interests, and he would continue them when he went to college in September. He nodded to himself, sure that he had chosen to do the correct thing. He wouldn't be tied down with anything specific as of yet, and he walked home, glad he had sorted that out.

Arriving home, he took his jacket off, shivering as the warmth left him. Pushing his shoes off, Heero padded over to make a cup of coffee, flopping on the sofa and turning the TV on as he waited for the water to boil. He tapped his fingers idly as he flicked through the various channels available. He was bored. There were a few people he called close friends that he could ring, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He closed his eyes, relaxing against the welcoming plush and softness of the sofa. His thoughts lazily meandered to the teasing, playful image of Duo. Heero realised he hadn't thought of him much today, caught up in the bustle of school and chores. He tried to pin down Duo's character. He was playful, popular, must have knew he was stunning and friendly enough to talk to him. An all round nice guy.

He smiled sadly. His daydreams told him that they would be good friends, but the way he acted in his daydreams didn't leak into how he was in real life. He wasn't cool and suave around Duo, and didn't have the charm or confidence to invite him to dinner. He was thankful when the whistle of the kettle sounded, able to abandon his confusing thoughts in favour of making a warm drink to huddle over.

  
____________________________________________________________

TBC

~KK

04/04/2002


	7. Part Seven

Note: To clear up anything mostly. I've been asked the smaller details regarding this fic, and I can't get hold of some of the people asking sometimes, such as at mediaminer. So, here we go. Heero and Duo are both the same age and at the same level of education. But, they are taking courses at different places. Duo is taking his at college and Heero at school. (They can do that in the UK... *shrug*) However, Heero takes -extra- classes (at college) where he satisfies his other interests or takes them to further his experience. (Such as taking life drawing to help with art, and IT for his personal interest.) This is where it's a bit odd… but it's AU, right? ^_^;; I've got them both in a dorm type situation, like ones you may find at university, despite them still being in college. Heero lives alone in his dorm. Gets a benefit for being in full time education, not working and being parentless. (Both are orphans.) *rubs head* Did that make any sense? Gomen if it didn't! Feel free to ask further. ^____^;

Disclaimer: I really wish that the G-Boys were mine, but I don't think that's a wish that'll be coming true… I claim ownership to absolutely nothing but this poor attempt at an entertaining fictional piece.

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 7)

Author: KK (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: Past parts can be found in the singles section of Dacia's fab site - 

Category: AU

Pairings: 1+2+1

Rating: Not much of a rating now. Future NC-17

Warnings: Shonen-ai implications, AU, ooc? Future yaoi lemon

Feedback: Pleeeeease.

Captured in Charcoal (Part 7)

A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty

Heero grit his teeth, growling and cursing as he walked to his life drawing class. It was freezing cold, and he was fighting tense shudders that kept shaking his body. He clenched his jaw to stop his teeth chattering, hands feeling as though they would drop off from the frozen state they felt like they were in. He numbly walked into the door to open it when he arrived at the correct building, his skin stinging where it had been exposed to the brutal weather.

Arriving at class slightly early, he blinked at the number of students that seemed to fill the room today. They weren't very many at all. This was the first class after the holidays, and it was a possibility that people were not aware that there was a class today. He shrugged the number of people away, making his way to the far end of the room where there wasn't anyone else. Setting up his things, Heero sat, huddled into his jacket. The tutors were tidying the room up, placing a circular platform in the middle of the room. Heero sat, idly watching them as his mind drifted off.

It had been 4 weeks since he last saw Duo due to the two-week holiday they had just had. In that time, Heero had convinced himself that he was over the longhaired man. There wasn't a chance for him anyway, and he had told himself that Duo wasn't his type. He was too outgoing, too popular. Probably only went out with the most beautiful and wanted people - he knew the sort. And most likely didn't like the idea of having a relationship with another male. He pulled his hands into his sleeves for warmth as he thought about how his feelings had blown about crazily regarding the gorgeous model. There were times when he felt utterly alone, imagined Duo holding him then was saddened when he realised that Duo wasn't actually there. Then there were times that he felt angry with himself for allowing one person to unconsciously control his emotions like this. And then, there were times when he felt emotionally drained, and didn't know -what- to think.

Heero sighed, slumping over in his seat as he waited for whatever they were going to do today. His eyes widened, the only outward way he seemed to be affected by the entrance of a particular person. Shit! It was him…

Internally, his heart was beating irregularly; way too loudly for Heero's comfort. He felt like a hoard of bulls were partying in his stomach, and his limbs jellified with nerves. He watched as Duo strolled into the room, his stride casual and light. His hair was loosely and casually tied in a braid and his bangs framed his face, the silken strands glistening as the studio lights shone down on him. Low slung, well-fitted trousers, a white jumper and denim jacket encased the model, accenting the toned and slender body. Heero drooled. He was over Duo … He was…

"Duo, if you just sit down there…" The teacher indicated the platform set up on the floor, "I asked you all just before the holidays to bring a pen with you to this class. Is there anyone that doesn't have one?"

Silence.

"Good. Today we're going to try out quite a few things. I'll tell you as we go along. It's gonna be a fun class today! First of all, I'm going to give you three minutes to do a line drawing of Duo here." Heero smirked as Duo grinned and waved slightly to the class. "Remember, you don't have long. Concentrate on getting the pose and proportions correct. This is gonna be quick stuff all right? Three minutes, starting from… now!"

Heero quickly put pen to paper, geared up from the mere fact that it was Duo that was modelling. He found it odd using pen; more accustomed to the greyish and softer tones of pencil, but he worked diligently at getting Duo's relaxed pose down. He smiled at the cute expression on Duo's face, head nestled between his palms. His elbows rest on his knees, and Heero scribbled away quickly, having heard a minute was already past.

They continued with these sketches, the time they had getting less each time. After the three-minute allowance, there was a minute, 30 seconds and the last one, they had 15 seconds. The tutor had made them all bring their sheets to the centre of the room where Duo was seated, got them all to lay them out to show them to the group. Quickly looking around everyone's sheets, Heero quickly glanced down at Duo to find he was being looked at. A cute, acknowledging smile was given to him, which Heero returned after cursing his insides for flipping and jumping. He averted his gaze back down to the work they had done, barely listening to the teacher go on about how he loved the rushed, expressive pen strokes. He could still feel Duo's eyes on him and it made him feel warm. Taking a breath of relief when he felt Duo look elsewhere, he forced himself to listen again.

"Don't worry about supplies. You'll be using quite a lot of sheets today - we'll be providing it. You don't need high quality cartridge paper for what we're doing today. Right, if you all grab another one, we'll do some more."

Heero found that he was enjoying this class.

__________________________________________________________

"This time, I want you do sketch the model, but don't take your pens off the paper! If you need to work on a different bit to what you're working on, you'll have to whizz your pen to that area. Remember, keep your pen on the paper all times!"

"OK, this one, you're not allowed to look at your sheets, got it? Keep your eyes on the model, and just draw by instinct, ok? Don't look!"

"Right. One minute - draw that pose. After that, I want you all to move round one, to the next person's place and improve that person's piece in the next minute. And so on and so forth. At the end, your original piece will be improved by the whole group, with contributions from everyone, ok?"

____________________________________________________________

The customary break came in no time, and Heero felt an immediate grind to the bustling activity of the first hour when he was left with nothing to do. He watched for a while as people flitted about the room, walking in and out, buying drinks and chatting among themselves. His eyes instinctively searched for Duo, but he couldn't see him.

He drew his sketchpad out of his bag, eyeing the people in the room hopefully. Maybe he could get some sketches to use for his coursework…

He tried to work as quickly as possible, thankful for the quick activities they had been doing. Gradually getting frustrated with people moving about every two seconds, he was ready to fling his sketchpad to the other side of the room when a very light, amused clearing of the throat was heard behind him. He turned round, feeling his face heat up when he saw Duo slightly behind and to the side of him. Why did he never know when Duo did that?! He slammed his sketchpad shut, embarrassed to have been watched.

"Umm…they're not very good." He felt inadequate and stupid, but Duo shook his head immediately.

"Yes, they were!" That warm, encouraging smile again along with a reprimanding but gentle push of Heero's shoulder. That simple brush against him…Heero melted.

"I told you. If you need a model, I'd be happy to help you out." Duo shrugged, conveying that it wouldn't be problematic for him to do so. What was Heero supposed to do? Take up the offer?

"Want me to? I wouldn't mind… Contrary to what people sometimes think, I can sit still for more than 15 minutes." That same smile graced Duo's handsome features, and Heero felt himself falling further for him. He was all too aware of Duo's smooth skin, of the soft hair that fell around the playful friendly features and the warmth from that slender body. A sudden urge to take up the offer and to seize the opportunity grabbed him, and he found himself agreeing.

"If you wouldn't mind, that'd be great." Geez… could his face feel any hotter?

"'Course not! When you free?"

Heero shrugged, "Um… pretty much whenever."

Duo seemed to contemplate for a moment. "Today too soon?"

  
"Today?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. After this or something."

"Aah… sure."

Duo grinned at him before flouncing off. Heero sat there stupidly, watching the braid bounce behind its owner as Duo spoke to the tutor that had called him over. Heero blinked. Holy Heck… Duo was coming to his house, tonight? He felt his heart pound uncomfortably. What had he done?

________________________________________

TBC

~KK

08/04/2002

Mwa ha ha…


	8. Part Eight

Notes: Gah! I forgot to add this in the last notes! _ Gomen! Heero's anger at not knowing what to do in life stems from himself, to himself. He's frustrated because he doesn't know what path he wants to follow in life sort of thing… *wonders* Like he SHOULD know what he wants to do, but he can't decide. Does that help? ^_^; Gomen… not feeling eloquent today. *Proceeds to write fic* ^_^;;

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Gundam Wing whatsoever. I am a mere poor student, procrastinating and attempting to write fiction. Please dun sue! *grovel*

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 8)

Author: Koko Kitty (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Category: AU fluffage

Pairings: 1+2+1

Warnings: Shonen-ai, OOC? Future yaoi lemon, slight language

Feedback: Yes, please!

Notes: Will someone let me know if they think the characterisations are flying all over the place? I feel like they are… _ Blah. *hides in a bucket*

Captured in Charcoal - Part 8

A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty

The second part of the class flew by in a haze for Heero. Had Duo really agreed to model for him? At his *house*? It couldn't be… It had to be a dream… His hand and his brain worked automatically to the teacher's instructions, while his mind was running around his head, yipping with joy and sick anticipation. He and Duo were going to be alone, at his house… He didn't know whether to panic or laugh evilly.

The last task was to do a sketch as normal. But with the opposite hand to what you normally used. Heero winced internally. He could barely -hold- a pen in his left hand, let alone draw with it. The task took his mind off the near future, and Heero smirked slightly when he produced a fairly decent result. Debatably….

"See, that wasn't too bad was it? The exercises we did before would have loosened you all up for it. Right then! See you next week!"

/Shit/… The class was over. Duo hadn't needed to pose nude today, and only needed to grab his backpack and jacket before walking towards, and looking expectantly at Heero.

/Shit, shit, shit, shit. / 

Heero took a deep breath. He was a little nervous at the prospect of having Duo at his house. To model for him no less. He smiled at Duo when he came nearer, trying not to drop anything and look stupid as he tidied his things together.

Having got himself sorted, he grabbed his denim jacket, moving to pull it on. He blushed when he felt his T-shirt ride up; his stomach exposed. In a fit of embarrassment, he quickly tried to get his jacket on so he could pull the T-shirt down. Luck wasn't with him it seemed, and he clumsily fumbled for the other sleeve behind him. He saw Duo smile at him before moving to help him into his jacket. Heero kept his head down, burning with humiliation. He looked up at Duo, both of them laughing it off before walking side by side with each other out of the room.

"I don't have a car or anything, so I'm afraid we're gonna have to get the bus…"

Duo's smile made him relax a bit. "It's ok! It's what I always get anyway."

Heero concentrated on walking in a straight line as they walked aside each other. Walking so close to the person he'd admired for so long was making him feel something akin to giddy. He felt incredibly aware of himself, slightly on edge with Duo's intimate closeness to him. Duo's hand would occasionally brush the back of his, and though the tension could be painfully felt, he didn't say anything.

Heero tried desperately to think of some sort of conversation starter, yet his mind was elsewhere, thinking far ahead to what was going to happen this evening. It was already getting late - class ended at 7pm, and they wouldn't get to Heero's until roughly 7:35pm.

Heero felt useless. He felt as though he should say something, but he couldn't think what. He slowly felt worse and worse about his ability to entertain the beautiful boy, and doubted that Duo liked him in the least. Looking up at the darkening, blue-washed sky, he sighed silently.

He just wanted to make Duo smile.

_____________________________________

Heero put his portfolio down, balancing it against his leg so he could hunt for his keys. The dark cloud that had situated itself above his head did not go unnoticed it seemed.

"You ok?"

  
"Hm?"

"You. You ok? You seem quiet."

Heero quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm always quiet."

"Well…"

Heero smiled briefly. "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though."

Duo eyed him a little longer before letting it drop. "Ok."

Opening the door, Heero held it open for Duo who thanked him with a smile. Hauling his folder into the house, he closed the door behind him and toed his shoes off. He grabbed his portfolio, making his way to his bedroom. Duo had also taken his shoes off by the door, and was following Heero at a slower pace so he could get a good look round.

The house wasn't huge, but definitely cosy and welcoming. Furnished simply and stylishly, Duo's face lit with admiration as he walked through the house.

"Nice place you have here!"

Heero turned round and smiled briefly. He was glad Duo liked it. "Thanks."

A quick grin was tossed at him before Duo averted his gaze to look at his surroundings again. They came to Heero's bedroom, Heero sighing audibly with relief and his muscles relaxing slightly from their tense position. His room had a great mellowing effect on him, and he loved to just chill out and relax in here. A nicely sized room, Heero had a luscious king sized bed which Duo sat on as Heero pottered about the room.

Heero blushed a little as Duo noticed the pieces from life drawing on his bed. He usually took them out of his folder to lighten the load, and put it back in after he came back from life drawing. Which was now. Unzipping his folder, he started shifting things in there to make room.

"Is that me?" Heero looked up to find a bright smile on Duo's face as he held the piece he had done of Duo in charcoal, head resting peacefully on his knees and his hair falling around him. He flushed slightly. "Yeah."

"I remember that!"

Duo looked distinctly awed, and whispered his fingers over the dusky surface, not daring to actually touch it in case he should ruin it.

"It's beautiful…"

Heero sat down next to Duo, looking at the piece with him.

"Hm."

Duo looked up at the noise laced with disbelief, "It is! You're really amazing at drawing you know." He shook his head slightly, disbelieving of Heero's incredible talent. He looked at the large drawing of himself. The person in the picture was stunning, emanating an enthralling beauty. He smiled.

"You draw so well. I don't look that good in real life."

Duo looked to Heero and their eyes met, the messy haired boy seeming to look deeper into him for a moment before he quirked an eyebrow then murmured softly.

"Yes, you do."

__________________________________________________

Duo daredn't look away from the brilliant blue eyes locked with his own. He didn't trust his voice at that moment and could only choke out a meek whisper.

"Thank you."

The silence started to stretch, not entirely uncomfortable, but heavy with tension. Tension of which, was broken by a deep grumble. Duo raised an eyebrow and watched as Heero's cheeks were suddenly stained pink and he tore his gaze away apologetically.

"Sorry! I haven't eaten this afternoon."

Duo chuckled, handing Heero his work to be put away.

"It's ok! Go make something. I can help you!"

Heero looked up, watching as Duo energetically bounced to his feet to wait for him. Slowly getting up, he realised something as they walked to the kitchen, announcing it when they got there.

"I don't think I have much to eat here."

"Aah, we'll figure something out for ya."

Heero raised an eyebrow as Duo started rummaging through all his cupboards and at his use of 'you', not 'us'.

"You not wanting anything?"

The longhaired model looked over from where he was knelt on the work surface, head halfway in a cupboard. He wasn't expecting to be fed. But he was pretty hungry, and wasn't going to turn down food when he wanted some.

"I'd love some!"

Heero grinned before diving into the fridge to see what was in there.

______________________________________________________

Zzzssstt!!

Two pieces of generously sized chicken breasts sizzled in the pan, succulent and looking darn tempting. Heero poked at them with a wooden spatula, turning them over and idly stirring the sauce they were in. He looked over to where Duo was pouring a can of soup into a pan of cooked pasta, which had been drained. He quirked an eyebrow, confused.

"Uh… Duo? What're you doing?"

A broad smile greeted him, "Making pasta to go with your chicken!"

"…"

Another grin, "The soup's an easy way to get sauce. Trust me, you'll like it."

"O..k…"

Thinking about it, Heero supposed that the cream of chicken and mushroom soup was a cheap, quick way of making sauce. He smiled to himself. He'd have to ask if Duo has anymore quick, cheap shortcuts.

______________________________________________________

Heero bathed in the silent company that Duo was providing. They both ate in companionable silence after the initial bustle of serving the meal and commenting on the great taste. The Japanese boy rarely had people over, mostly only close people for homework purposes. He glanced over to where Duo was seated opposite to him, watching the light twinkle among the silky strands of chestnut coloured hair. He sighed, watching in awe for a moment as Duo seemed to thoroughly enjoy his meal. He basked in the homely, comforting atmosphere. If only Duo lived here permanently, filling the silence with his cheerful personality and keeping Heero company.

"You live here alone?"

Heero sharply looked up to encounter Duo's expectant yet undemanding expression.

"Um… yeah."

Duo smiled in understanding. "Me too." He grinned, "No adoring girlfriend?"

Heero snorted at the idea. One, he had yet to meet a girl he liked and two, no one seemed to take an interest in him.

"No girlfriend."

Heero looked up to find a smile playing on Duo's soft lips, a hint of mischief lurking in his expression.

"Interesting…"

____________________________________________________

They had both finished their meals, lingering at the table to chat idly about their lives. They had somehow steered toward a conversation about relationships, both finding out that the other was single and waiting for that special someone. Heero's heart pounded as he recalled the tense atmosphere in the room, their eyes locking frequently before they shyly looked away.

He mentally thanked Duo when he changed the subject to what was going on in their lives at the moment. Heero found out that the young model also had a dorm room to himself, living alone with no parents alive. Heero's heart went out to him, totally understanding the lonely life that Duo had described. Their conversion had been unstrained, and when the evening had drawn to a close, Heero felt wonderfully fulfilled. It had been almost 10 o'clock when Duo realised how late it was, stating that he really ought to get going. Duo didn't fail to notice that he hadn't modelled as he said he would, apologising profusely for not doing so and promising that he would some other day. He'd suggested that they started earlier on in the day and not after class when it was already late. Heero had enthusiastically agreed, seeing Duo only to the door when the longhaired beauty insisted that he could make his own way home.

So now, he stood at his door, a cool breeze tousling his hair. He couldn't see Duo any longer, the longhaired vision having walked from his sight. He closed the door, leaning back on the cool wooden surface and sighing happily. He couldn't wait till the next class.

__________________________________________________________

TBC

~KK

22/04/2002


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer: Guess what? They're not mine! I do wish they were though… anyway. I claim no ownership to the characters of Gundam Wing - please don't sue meee!

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 9)

Author: Koko Kitty (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: Past parts can therefore be found at 

Anyone that would like to archive this, please ask first!

Category: AU shonen-ai

Parings: 1+2+1

Rating: Not much of a rating at the moment, but future NC-17

Warnings: AU, possible OOC, potholes, unbeta-ed mess, umm….

Feedback: Yes, please!!

Notes: A very big thank you goes to all those wonderful people that took time to send me feedback. Including all those at ff.net. It was a much needed confidence boost for the last part! Thank you!

Now it's -this- part I'm nervous about… *tosses fic out into the wilderness and hides in a passing tumbleweed*

Captured in Charcoal - (Part 9)

A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty

/Hmm…/

Heero glanced up to double check where the line fell in accordance to the one he'd just done. Noting the image of the section in the book into his mind, he lightly stroked the lead of the pencil in a soft, curving line, flickering his blue eyes up at the book occasionally to double check he was doing this correctly.

While doing the anatomy sketches asked of him, the messy haired boy thought back to last week. The events of last Tuesday had been repeating themselves in his head all week, and kept reliving themselves in his mind. Duo coming over here had been so daunting but became so wonderful. There were certain things that he couldn't get out of his head. Like how Duo had paused in the middle of their conversation about relationships, a sauce-covered pasta bow held stationary on the end of his fork as he'd focused those dreamy violet eyes on his own and had said in a whisper _"I really wish I was with someone."_ Heero's heart had catapulted through his ribcage at that moment, he had been sure, and he remembered how he'd hoarsely choked out a tiny, _"Me too." _in reply.

Now he didn't quite know how to act around the model. The conversations they had made him feel nervous. But despite how that time with Duo had made his heart flutter with excitement at being in Duo's company, he had enjoyed it immensely. They had had the chance to get to know each other a lot better, learning about each other's lives, hobbies and interests. He had felt on the spot last week when Duo had asked what sort of things he liked, then relieved when he found that the beautiful boy liked much of the same things.

Heero paused in his study of the anatomy, idly twirling his pencil on his sketchpad. Maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility that he would have a chance with Duo. A possibility that he could be with him? Could Duo ever be interested in him?

Heero daredn't hope, less his dreams be crushed and he be left feeling hollow and empty. At least they were becoming friends. It seemed. And Heero relished that, deciding that he loved the casual, easy conversations like they'd had last week. Even if he couldn't cuddle up with Duo, planting kisses on him as they spoke, like in his daydreams. He shook his head at himself, shaking it harder and getting his act together when he saw the time. It seemed loneliness was taking its toll, and wanting the beautiful boy made the solitude harder.

+++++

Sat in the drawing room for his life drawing class, Heero realised something. What if Duo wasn't the model today?

…

He didn't know what had made him presume that Duo would be here this week, but he had. His worries dissipated though, when the subject of his thoughts strolled through the door, just on time. Looking as gorgeous as ever in close fitting trousers and T-shirt, Duo smiled in greeting to the class. Heero could have sworn that Duo nodded to him in acknowledgement as well as presenting that winning smile to him. He smiled/smirked back before uncharacteristically wriggling delightedly in his seat. He was looking forward to this class.

+++++

He blinked at the small pot the tutor had plonked in front of him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Tell you in a minute."

Heero shrugged, reaching for the pot. The substance was powdery, dark and looked like it would blow away with the slightest breath. He dipped a finger in it, wondering if it was the powdered graphite they had used a while ago. It wasn't though. The powder didn't leave that shiny, lead touch on his fingers, and instead, turned them a dusky, jet black.

"Right then class! I bet you've all figured out what this is now. I want you to do the same thing you did last time, using your fingers to draw the figure. I want some real expression in these all right? Don't rub out those little bits that fall onto the paper and don't be afraid to loosen up your style. Just whack loads on your fingers, really load it up, and get it onto your paper. Use rubbers to help you carve it out. For those of you that weren't here when we di….."

Heero tuned out the tutor's voice for a moment, hearing him only in the distance as he watched Duo come out of the dressing area. In the same silken robe as usual, Duo carefully stepped into the room, in case he disturbed the tutor's instructions. Heero watched, mesmerised as the silky sway of chestnut hair swung with his moments, caressing and sliding over the lusciously encased body. His eyes traced up the model's perfect figure, and Heero sighed dreamily in his head at what he saw. He continued looking up, eyes devouring the neckline of the robe. Loosely tied, the 'V' shape neckline hung very low, exposing smooth, toned skin. Heero's eyes flickered up, frozen when they encountered Duo's own eyes. He saw the amused, friendly smile before he looked away, uncomfortable partly from devouring Duo and from embarrassment of being caught looking. He honed his hearing back the teacher, who was now moving towards Duo and ushering him onto a very large, white, wooden box. Seating himself on it, Duo moved about as the teacher wanted him to, ending in a position where he was sat down as normal, leaning back slightly and taking some of his weight on his arms which were at each side of him. Heero watched as the tutor OK-ed the pose, and then went to tweak the lights. Blue eyes, dilated with lust were fixed on the model as he fiddled with the belt of the robe. It seemed Heero wasn't as lucky today, as he didn't have a frontal view… shame. Today, he could see Duo's side, and some of his back; a slight diagonal position. He vaguely debated moving positions then decided this would make a good change.

He looked round at the class, who already seemed to be starting. Not wanting to get left behind, Heero picked up his little pot, and sunk a fingertip into the soft, powdery mass. Blackened with charcoal, he smeared the digit on the page, marking the graceful curve of Duo's back. Somewhere in the past 5 minutes, Duo must have collected his hair up and gathered it over one shoulder, as Heero was treated to lots of flawless skin. He admired as he analysed, brown silky strands of hair falling into his eyes as he worked. 

+++++

He looked up, surprised at the announcement of break. It seemed very soon… He glanced down at his work, pleased. Drawing with his fingers was fun, and he loved the relaxed, loose and carefree mood it put him into. He wasn't surprised to note that the entire class had left the room for break. However, he noted with a churning leap of happiness that Duo was still here. He'd just gotten changed, fiddling with a blue long-sleeved top. Heero got up, feeling brave all of a sudden. He vaguely walked towards the sink; a good excuse to be nearer to the vision pulling the jumper over his head. As he came nearer, Duo's head popped out from the neck of the garment, hair looking ruffled. Duo brushed aside his long bangs with a swipe of his hand before smiling brightly at Heero.

"Hi!"

Heero smiled. Partly because this felt more comfortable than nerve-racking now. He nodded his head in acknowledgement in Duo's direction as he came to a stop near the gorgeous man.

Duo looked hopeful, averting his gaze for a moment. "Hey… I was just wondering -"

Heero smiled amusedly all of a sudden, coming closer to Duo who blinked stupified at Heero's sudden, increasing proximity.

"You… um… have a little…"

He reached towards Duo's face, which was slightly tilted up towards him. His lips were slightly parted, eyes focused on Heero's. Heero flickered his gaze to the small bit of wool resting softly against Duo's cheek, his fingers slowly reaching towards it. Though they weren't touching, the Japanese art student was incredibly conscious of the way that Duo's body seemed to fit so perfectly with his own. Duo's small frame seemed to be made to fit within his body; a fact, which Heero quickly dismissed to concentrate on the issue at hand.

His fingers whispered against Duo's cheek, revelling in the silken, smooth texture of his skin. He brushed aside the little woollen bit of fluff, before his eyes widened.

"Uh..", he smirked a little, "damn, I…"

Duo quirked a questioning eyebrow before flickering his eyes towards Heero's hands. He gawped - Heero's fingertips were covered in dusky charcoal. The start of a laugh halted when he felt Heero stroke his face with tiny touches of his fingers.

Heero saw a stray strand of chocolate coloured hair fall in the corner of his eye as he slowly lowered his face towards Duo's. Gods… Duo's proximity was having an odd effect on him. His heart jumped crazily, his chest seeming like one big, odd ache. He wasn't terribly sure what he was doing, and what he *was* sure of, felt so right that he didn't want to stop. His breathing quickened when Duo reached up to close the distance between them, his heart halting momentarily as he felt the soft touch of Duo's lips on his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he leant into the kiss, which was nothing further than a simple, heart stopping touch. Light, tentative whispers of their mouths met before their mouths seem to naturally part, neither of them moving for a moment as they reflected on what had just happened. Heero could feel the barest murmur of Duo's light breathing against his face. He-

The sound of the door opening was heard, and they quickly sprung away from each other. Heero looked to see who it was. It was David - the talented older student that came frequently. He took a deep breath before glancing to Duo. A small smile was quickly given to him, an almost shy look to Duo's warm expression. He watched as Duo slowly moved away, holding his gaze until the long braid disappeared into the model's dressing room. His heart seemed to start beating again, and Heero came back to his senses, walking to where he was sat and sitting down with a dazed air about him. /Wow…/

_________________________________________

TBC

~KK

28/04/2002


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer: I really do wish they were mine... but, they're not. ^_^; Shame that... 

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 10)  
Author: Koko Kitty (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)  
Archive: Go to for past parts. Thanks for archiving Dacia! ^_^ Otherwise, ask and you'll most likely receive.  
Category: AU romance  
Pairings: 1+2+1  
Rating: Nothing really as of yet. Possibly future NC-17?  
Warning: Shonen-ai ahead  
Feedback: Ooo... Yes, please!  
Notes: Just want to thank the reviewers at ff.net as well as everyone in general - I rarely respond to their feedback - some people I can't get hold of etc. But, just to let you all know that I /do/ read and appreciate all the feedback given to me there! Thank you so much! ^_^ 

  
Captured in Charcoal - part 10  
A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty 

/.../ 

Oh, my God... 

Heero had somehow made it back to his seat, his weakened knees managing to get him there in one piece. He flopped down onto the wooden surface, narrowly avoiding the pot of powdered charcoal. [1] 

/Omigod/ 

His mind had totally left him, his head an empty void except for the /Oh, my God.../ floating through his conscious. That, and the /He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me.../. 

His breathing was still coming unevenly, his heart still doing acrobats and hammering in his chest. He could still feel the fluttering touch of Duo's soft mouth lingering on his lips.  
Seeing movement in the corner of his eyes, he glanced towards it, seeing Duo back in that robe, one hand on his cheek and the other motioning for him to come over. Raising an eyebrow, he got up, somewhat shakily, walking over to where Duo was stood by the sink. 

"Can you help me get this charcoal off?" 

He smirked at the smears of dusky black that Duo revealed when he moved his hand from where it had been covering the marks that Heero had stroked there. 

Nodding numbly, Heero tried to ignore the strong beating his heart was doing. Reaching for the towel hung on the wall, he turned the tap on, briefly washing his hands so he wouldn't doodle all over Duo's face again and then dampened one corner of the towel. Reaching for Duo's face, he held the smiling face still, cupping his fingers under Duo's chin. The soft feel of his skin seeped into Heero's mind before he refocused on the area to be cleaned. Wiping the wet cloth over the dirtied cheek, Heero stroked the material over the stain, which came off fairly easily from the satiny skin. His hand slowed in it's stroking motion, Heero trying to draw the moment out longer. Glancing from the freshly cleaned cheek, he looked down into Duo's gorgeous eyes. The violet depths were focused on him, and Heero's hand stopped; paused against Duo's cheek as he found himself being unable to concentrate on anything else. 

A sneeze from one end of the room reminded them both that they weren't alone, and they broke away with small smiles when the door opened and closed with more students' arrival back into class. The tutor who had come back with a mug of coffee motioned for Duo to get back into his pose, and Heero smiled at the model before returning to his seat.

+++++ 

The second hour of class flew by for Heero, who relaxed into the calming activity of life drawing. The room was peacefully quiet, they had a beautiful model who seemed to radiate with life and energy, and things were going well. Heero analysed his work, which seemed to be finished. Glancing up at the real thing, he realised something, going to dig around in his portfolio where he knew he'd put a rubber. Feeling around blindly in the large, black case, he bypassed pencils, masking tape and fixative, to curl his slender fingers around the small eraser he'd be searching for. Coming back to his work, Heero carefully used the object to take some charcoal away from the mass of silken hair he'd drawn. Gently easing the charcoal off the paper, he etched in the streaks of light that seemed to dance upon Duo's hair. Using a fingertip to soften the area he'd lightened, Heero proceeded to spend the last ten minutes admiring Duo's lean, slim, nude form and adding small, finishing touches to make the piece perfect.

The end of class was announced all too soon, and the young art student grudgingly packed his things away. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Heero spun round, brushing aside the bangs that had fallen into his eyes to find Duo smiling warmly at him. Catching his breath at the gorgeous vision, he smiled back, feeling warm inside at Duo's presence.

"Ummm... remember how I said I'd model for you?" 

Heero remembered all too well... 

"Well, it's been a week since I went to yours with the intent to model, and I still haven't helped you out." A cute, rueful grin. "I sorta feel bad for it... want me to come over again at all?" 

Heero smiled. It didn't matter how they'd said that starting any life drawing after class would be too late in the day. And Heero wasn't going to say no to the opportunity... He smiled, happy that Duo has voiced the suggestion. 

"That'd be great, if you can come over." 

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "It's fine with me!" He seemed to ooze an excitement that Heero couldn't help get caught up in, unable to fight a silly grin as he followed Duo out of the emptying drawing room. 

____________________________________________________  


TBC

~KK  
19/05/2002 

  
[1] I'm not sure if you can get powdered charcoal. You probably can I guess. The powdered graphite I know exists and have used, but not charcoal... Ah well, that's the joy of AUs, ne? ^_^


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer: They're not mine (unfortunately) and I claim no ownership to the lovely G-Boys. *sigh*  
  
Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 11)  
Author: Koko Kitty  
Archive: Up to date, past parts can be found at http://www.raygunworks.net - Thanks for archiving Dacia! ^_^ Otherwise, ask and you'll most likely receive.  
Category: AU romance  
Pairings: 1+2+1  
Rating: Nothing really as of yet. Future NC-17?  
Warning: Shonen-ai ahead  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Notes: For all those people that are still reading this despite me taking so long, and for those who keep asking me for a longer part. ^_^; I was tempted to stop it mid-way, but instead of running away I stuck with it. *is proud of self* Now I just hope it's ok... _  
  
  
Captured in Charcoal - Part 11  
A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty  
  
  
"That'd be great, if you can come over."  
  
Duo nodded enthusiastically. "It's fine with me!" He seemed to ooze an excitement that Heero couldn't help but get caught up in, unable to fight a silly grin as he followed Duo out of the emptying drawing room.  
  
Together, they walked to the bus stop, just like they had last week. The nights were getting lighter, and it was relatively light as they made their way to Heero's. The young art student couldn't help but think that it was a wonderful night. It was cool but not cold, and a light breeze would occasionally tease the hair out of their eyes. They spoke about nonsense on the short journey to the bus stop, and Heero found himself, again, thoroughly enjoying Duo's warm company. It didn't escape Heero that barely an hour and a half ago, he and the stunning model were lip to lip. He could feel an almost constant anticipatory ache inside him, one that could only be sated by Duo's presence, yet seemed to deepen its hold whenever the longhaired boy came near. It was a good ache though, and one that Heero felt now as Duo eased into his personal space to stand, lightly touching against his body. There was a perfection, an undeniable feeling of /rightness/ for Heero as Duo seemed to meld himself against his side.  
  
The drab streets and the impatient people stood with them at the bus stop seemed to fade away, unimportant, as Heero glanced down into the handsome face lightly resting against his chest below his collarbone. It was odd, but the same person that made his heart catapult from behind his lungs also provoked a calm from him. And stood at the battered bus shelter, Heero felt better and less alone than he had for a long time.  
  
He moved so that his chin barely touched the top of Duo's head. He could feel the fine, soft strands whisper against the underside of his jaw and a similar tickle of the silken hair brush his hand as Duo's loose hair moved in the light breeze. Heero moved his right hand, which he noticed would nestle nicely around Duo's back, and gently brushed the back of his fingers against the model's hair. The longhaired boy occasionally wore his hair unbound at life drawing, and now, Heero felt the cool, silken strands glide through his fingers. He felt as though he could stroke Duo's hair all day long as he watched himself brush his hand through it, fascinated and addicted to the feathery, silky coolness of it.  
He paused in his minute ministrations when he felt watched, averting his gaze from his hand to encounter those wonderful, clear, expressive eyes. He felt a pang of guilt at being caught doing something he suddenly felt he shouldn't have being doing, despite the soft smile and relaxed features of Duo's gorgeous face. He pulled his hand away the short distance back to his side.  
  
"...Sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
  
He was met by rapid head shaking.  
  
"No, no! It's ok," The soft smile made his feel at ease as it always did. "... it felt nice."  
  
Darting his eyes to Duo's for reassurance, he felt the urge to touch the smooth, radiant mass again. Which he did, trailing a hand over the long, chestnut coloured strands.  
  
He whispered, so quietly that only Duo, in his immediate vicinity could hear. "Your hair's amazing you know." Their eyes met.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Heero couldn't seem to break his gaze, which was currently locked with violet tinged depths. He lowered his eyes for a brief moment though, glancing down at the soft, tempting appearance of Duo's mouth as though to confirm its proximity. Before he could close the small distance between them, the bus rudely, loudly and suddenly pulled in, waking them both up.  
  
/Damn.../  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
They got to Heero's without incident, the shorthaired boy opening the door and letting Duo through before stepping in himself. Switching on the light, he took his shoes off, seeing Duo do the same. He grinned to himself as he watched Duo pad into the room, feet clad in white cotton socks peeping out from his trouser legs. /Cute./  
  
Hauling his portfolio into the room, he placed it down by the sofa before wandering towards the kitchen.  
  
"Want anything to eat?"  
  
"No, thanks. I said I'd model for you and last time we ate, you never did any drawing." Light, brief laughter ended Duo's reasoning.  
  
Heero allowed himself a small smile, "Anything to drink?"  
  
Duo seemed to perk and followed Heero into the small but cosy kitchen, "Sure! Whatcha got?"  
  
The taller boy swung open the fridge, displaying water, juice and various fizzy beverages.  
  
"I'll have a coke, please."  
  
Grabbing the large bottle of dark, fizzy content, Heero poured out two glasses, handing one to his guest. He raised an eyebrow over the top of his glass as Duo fairly gulped the entire glass down.  
  
"Ah! I needed that!"  
  
Heero smirked, "Want another?"  
  
Duo shook his head from side to side in a negative fashion, "Nah. That was great. Thanks!"  
  
Heero sipped slowly at his drink, watching Duo look around the kitchen idly.  
  
"So ... where do you want me?"  
  
Heero blinked at Duo's playful toned question and the smirk on his face. Heero's mind didn't miss the opportunity to show him exactly where he wanted Duo. Clearing his throat and mentally shaking his head clear, he glanced into the living room from where he was.  
  
"Um...Sofa?" He could feel a blush rising...  
  
Duo nodded. "OK."  
  
Heero put his glass down, the drink forgotten at the thought that Duo would shortly be stark naked in his house, just the two of them. He couldn't help but feel nervous at the idea. It wasn't every day that gorgeous guys offered to help him out for his coursework. Though he needed someone to model for him desperately, and was incredibly lucky to have someone to do that job, he wasn't sure he could handle his own personal model being so good looking... or someone who he found himself liking a lot over the time he'd known him.  
  
He dumbly watched as Duo made his way to the large, plush sofa, falling back on it, limbs spread in various directions. He returned the amused smirk directed at him before moving to grab some art supplies. Walking to the sofa where he'd left his portfolio, he leant over to dig for some paper, masking tape, a pencil, rubber and some willow charcoal. Feeling a single finger prod at his ass, Heero nearly jumped, but instead, he settled for whipping round, wide-eyed at a smirking Duo.  
  
"Oi, how'd you want me?" He was sure Duo was going to start laughing...  
  
Heero was torn between blushing furiously and giving the suggestive model a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"On your stomach."  
  
Duo snorted amusedly, moving to strip. Heero turned away with embarrassment, busying himself by setting up his things. He turned to tell Duo he'd be back in a moment, catching him just before he was about to push his trousers off.  
  
"Uhh... I'm just gonna get a board. I won't be a moment."  
  
At Duo's nod, he dashed out of the room. It wasn't that he was embarrassed... well, ok, maybe a little. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. Hell, the first day that Duo modelled in their class, he'd dropped his robe right in front of him, allowing Heero to drink in his nude, flawless self. Heero knew the perfection that carved Duo's body. He was all too aware of it, and yet Duo, playful and nude in his house on his sofa didn't fail to strike up a blush as well as a needy ache in his ... lower regions. Removing a large board from the side of his bookcase, he stopped to calm himself. He felt a bit daft - he'd done this plenty of times. Just not on a one on one basis... He thanked that he'd asked Duo to lie face down. It'd give him the safer view of his rear and back. A very luscious, rounded yet firm rear and long, slender... Heero shook his head in a pitiful attempt to stop the mental pictures. Wailing in frustration at himself, he grabbed the board and marched back into the living room.  
  
Stopping at the doorway, he revelled in the vision lying down on his sofa. Duo was toned, there was no question about it. His frame was very compact, yet there was unmistakable muscle apparent in his sleek, slender form. Heero gulped. He met Duo's eyes for a moment as the model looked up from where he was, before making his way back to the chair he'd put a metre or two away from the sofa. He deftly set everything up, and in a short time, Heero was seated in a chair, board resting on his knees; the top of the large piece of wood resting against the back of a chair that Heero had turned round and placed in front of him. His paper was held securely by the masking tape he'd put in each corner and picking up a pencil, he found he was ready to start. Licking his dry lips nervously, then exhaling the breath he'd been holding for a short time, he looked up to find Duo looking undecided. He raised a questioning eyebrow that raised further when the longhaired model pushed himself up a little onto his arms.  
  
"Umm... is this pose ok?"  
  
Heero looked over the perfect body displayed in front of him. It was more than ok. Duo had swept the majority of his hair aside, which gave Heero an exquisite view. Except that bit of hair there...  
  
Putting the board down, he got up, walking over to the sofa. With a fingertip, he brushed aside the lock of hair that was nestled in the dip of Duo's spine, feeling wonderfully soft skin beneath his finger. He felt Duo shiver at his touch, exhaling a soft gasp. Heero restrained himself from groping the gorgeous young man all over. He grinned minutely at Duo who was blinking wide, curious eyes at him.  
  
He glanced over at Duo's body spread out before him, feeling bold and brushing the hair out of Duo's eyes. "Perfect."  
  
Walking back to his chair, he put the board back on his knees and the back of the chair in front of him. Looking up, he met Duo's eyes, smiling shyly yet brightly before he started.  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
TBC  
  
~KK  
20/05/2002 


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimer: They're not mine, oddly enough...  
  
Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 12)  
Author: Koko Kitty  
Archive: Past parts can be found at http://www.raygunworks.net - Thanks for archiving Dacia! ^_^ Otherwise, ask and you'll most likely receive.  
Category: AU romance  
Pairings: 1+2+1  
Rating: Nothing really as of yet. Future NC-17?  
Warning: Shonen-ai ahead  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Notes: My cousin wanted me to burn some songs for her, one being Enrique Iglesias' "Escape" and I can't help but imagine it play in the background to this opening scene.... ^_^;; Have I truly gone nuts? :p *pictures Heero walking to seat to draw Duo, eyes locked with him, hair falling in his eyes, 'Escape' playing in the background. Titanic stylee* Erk. *bangs head* That damn Titanic scene keeps plaguing me when I write this scene! It's never bugged me before... *beats Titanic off with a stick* Go 'way!!!  
  
  
Captured in Charcoal - Part 12  
A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty  
  
  
It had only taken 15 minutes for Heero's breathing to regulate itself and for his heart to even it's rapid beating. The vision of Duo laid out, looking so relaxed was truly magnificent. Was this some sort of twisted dream?  
  
He traced a fingertip over the paper, softening the light pencil mark he'd just made. The piece had something about it, something in the quick, expressive sketching that gave it a different quality from the detailed, precise drawings Heero did, yet with a life of its own it was not disliked by the young artist. Glancing up, he looked at Duo's face, marking down what he saw. Meeting the model's eyes, he smiled shyly before ducking his head down to regard his drawing.  
  
It was so peaceful doing this. Heero felt relaxed, taking his time drawing and feeling a cozy laziness surround them both, time seeming as though it had slowed. Loosing himself in the activity, he broke out of his reverie when Duo softly and suddenly spoke.  
  
"I like you..."  
  
Heero blinked, hand paused in motion against the board, his mind blank as he looked up. Duo met his gaze. Did he hear what he thought he'd heard? Or was his hopeful mind making him hear things? Yet the blue/violet depths held something expectant and hesitant about them. A few short moments passed where time seemed to stop as Heero's mind digested the announcement before reacting to it.  
  
"... I...I like you, too."  
  
Their eyes were still locked with each other.  
  
"Can I move?"  
  
Heero looked down to his finished sketch, nodding numbly to Duo. He watched, heart leaping as Duo slowly rose from the sofa, hair slipping over his shoulders and framing his perfect, naked form as he made his way over to the seated art student. Heero watched as Duo carefully took the board from his lap, placing it a short distance away and propping it against a cupboard. His body ached with need as Duo moved the chair that had supported the top of the board and straddled his lap. The beautiful model then proceeded to hold his face in both hands before lowering his face and bringing their lips together.  
  
Returning the passionate kiss with enthusiasm, Heero's hand dropped the pencil he'd been holding and both arms came up to encircle the smaller frame of Duo's body. His eyes slid shut automatically, closing off his sense of sight to better feel the soft touches of Duo's tongue on his mouth and the flawless expanse of his body. Planes of smooth, soft skin and silky hair met his fingers, making a flare of desire race through his chest. He moaned as Duo pulled away for a second before kissing him again, slowly, exploring with light touches from his soft lips. He pulled the model closer when he felt a small shiver dance through the small, lean frame, encircling Duo in his embrace. The world faded away to just the two of them, Heero's mind an odd mix of calm and chaos as he revelled in the feeling of Duo in his arms. Small sighs of pleasure and gasps were exchanged between them, perched on the chair where they stayed for what seemed a short eternity.  
  
Placing a few last kisses on Duo's sweet mouth, Heero gently pulled away. Somewhere during the kiss, Duo's arms had slipped around his shoulders where they remained as they looked at each other with wonder. Duo kissed him chastely again, a few brief kisses pressed among them as Heero picked Duo up and took him to the sofa. He sat down, retaining the same position as before but nestled in the plush softness of the sofa rather than the chair. Feeling a slight coolness to Duo's skin, Heero reached behind him and pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa and swung it over Duo's shoulders. The blanket encased them both, keeping the warmth trapped between them.  
  
Heero brought a hand round from around Duo's back and gently traced over the longhaired boy's shoulders. Leaning forward, he mimicked the caresses with his mouth before slowly kissing his way up the smooth column of Duo's neck where he felt the model's breath hitch slightly. Moving up to kiss along Duo's jaw, Heero planted a kiss on his chin before hovering, barely touching, over Duo's mouth. The young model closed the distance between them, continuing the soft kisses from before.  
  
Heero could feel the small shivers tremble through Duo's body which resulted from tracing his fingers along Duo's sides. He helped by raising his arms when Duo's hands tried to pull his shirt off, leaving his chest exposed to the model's hungry eyes. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the sofa, Heero sighed with pleasure as Duo's fingers whispered over the muscles defining his torso. Opening his eyes when the touches stopped, his eyes met dilated violet ones.  
  
"You're so perfect..."  
  
The awed whisper from those slightly reddened lips made him pull Duo down, where they resumed their caresses. Lying down facing the handsome, slightly flushed face, Heero felt a little more complete. Duo's presence and returned feelings were more than Heero could wish for and the rest of the evening was spent curled up on the sofa in each other's arms. Soft kisses and gentle touches were shared until long after the sun had set. Feeling pleasantly drowned in hopeful feelings and soft kisses, both students fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined together.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
~KK  
25/05/2002  
  
*is creeping away* 


	13. Part Thirteen

Disclaimer: GW, mine? 'Fraid not. Heh. Shame, that...  
  
Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 13)  
Author: KK (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)  
Archive: The rest of this fic can be found at Dacia's lovely site - http://raygunworks.net and my fanstuffs LJ: http://www.livejournal.com/users/kk_truffles  
Category: AU fluff and future lemon  
Pairings: 1+2+1 so far  
Rating: Not much at the moment, but future NC-17 (I think)  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, PWP? OOC?  
Feedback: Is a wonderful device that has been known to make me write more...  
Notes: A quick note to Mabi from ff.net and to others, that I am /not/ planning to write big angst in this - I'm hoping just to keep it as a fluffy get-together, happily ever after fic. There might be a liiiittle bit of angst along the way, but not much. ^_^  
  
  
Captured in Charcoal (Part 13)  
A GW fanfic by Koko Kitty  
  
  
/ ...? /  
  
Heero blearily cracked his eyes open, immediately closing them when the light streaming through the curtains threatened to temporarily blind him. Instead, he felt, and remembered. He was on his couch, cosily snuggled in the deep, cushiony depths with his arms and legs wrapped around and over one very naked Duo. Easing his eyes open again, he confirmed his memories when he peered over, seeing the sleeping, peaceful figure of his life-drawing classes' occasional model. He gingerly peeked over at the model in his arms, mentally cursing the morning light, which was slowly forcing him to fully wake up. Duo was still asleep it seemed; a soft, content, relaxed expression painted on that beautiful face.   
  
Heero lay there, still blissfully enclosed in the blanket's warmth, with Duo's back nestled against his chest. Gently rubbing his nose against the bare, smooth shoulder in front of him, he recalled with a feeling of disbelief, the events of last night. Not much had happened, really... Though when he recalled the soft press of Duo's mouth over his cheek and jaw, and the feel of him trailing soft fingertips along his chest, his heartbeat would accelerate that little bit more.  
  
Long chestnut bangs has fallen into the longhaired boy's face, unnoticed and uncared for in the face of content slumber. Brushing them away as best as he could from where he lay behind Duo, Heero quietly settled deeper into the sofa, contemplating.  
  
When had he got so damn /lucky/? The events of last night flittered back to him, along with the few times they'd spent together for the past few months previous. The memory of Duo, artistically laid upon his sofa, eyes soft as Heero had nervously sketched him returned. As things stood at the moment, Heero had not only got the chance to squeeze in another helpful drawing, but he had been developing these... /feelings/. He was now familiar, but not particularly comfortable with the sharp ache of need and want that would occasionally intensify within him. He felt it in his chest, stomach and groin, a companion to the unsure manner Heero found himself acting in at times around Duo.  
  
Duo...  
  
Duo confused him. Between the shy, bashful Duo and the confident, playful Duo, Heero was lost, not being able to pin Duo down and figure him out. There were so many different sides to Duo, but each of them contributed to the one thing he'd remembered in a long while as something he really /wanted/. Were matters of the heart always this confusing?  
  
He sighed to himself before a brush against his leg caught his attention. He watched as Duo stirred, groggily scratching the top of his arm before pausing them scooting around to face him. Heero failed to repress an amused smile as Duo sleepily tried to greet him, doggedly and vaguely wafting a hand in a waving gesture before giving up and letting his face drop against Heero's bare chest. Chuckling quietly to himself, Heero rearranged the blanket to suit their new position before draping an arm around Duo's waist where it seemed to sit naturally.  
Propping his head up with his free hand, he peered down at Duo, studying him. Half of the handsome face was hidden, pressed against his chest where Heero could feel the deep, even breaths whisper over his skin. Bluey violet eyes, which housed a dancing light within them were closed, a relaxed, unguarded expression on the model's beautiful face.  
Heero reluctantly moved his hand from around Duo's waist, the sleep-mussed long length of Duo's hair calling for his fingers to comb through it. Starting with the long bangs that framed the gorgeous face, he gently ran his fingers through the thick hair, and carefully easing out the knots and tangles he came across.  
  
He had never remembered a time when he was so utterly content. The way they were curled up together, so comfortably and so relaxed felt so wonderful and so *right*.  
  
But how long would this feeling last?  
  
He smoothed the palm of his hand down the length of Duo's back. Halting the movement to settle his hand at the base of Duo's back. This ... intimacy with a person was very odd for Heero. It was something he very much craved as a human being, yet something that he had been deprived of while growing up. It was new, yet welcomed, and as Heero found out, was very nice. Tightening his hold around Duo by a fraction, he pulled the longhaired boy closer, burying his face against the warm, sleek neck.  
  
A soft mumble met his actions, eventually followed by a sleepy Duo slowly shuffling around to face him. Smiling down at the fuzzy, sleep hazed expression, he returned Duo's soft, sleepy smile and the whispered greeting of, "Hey, you."  
  
They lay there for a long, lazy while, occasionally snuggling deeper against one another, stroking fingertips over warm, velvety skin or pressing feathery kisses on each other. Heero glanced at the clock when he felt the familiar clench of his stomach that usually occurred when he woke up. He looked down sheepishly at Duo who had closed his eyes again, simply revelling in the bliss and quiet of the moment.  
  
"Duo?" A slight peek through hazy, violet eyes. "You hungry?"  
  
He smiled as Duo looked up with interest, nodding in reply. Placing a last kiss on the tempting mouth in front of him, Heero moved to shuffle off the sofa, Duo making space for Heero to climb off and watching as the shirtless student padded over to the small kitchen with his shirt in hand. Pulling the blankets closer to himself, Duo watched with a smile as Heero yawned, scratching the back of his head for a moment before vaguely putting on his shirt while wandering around the kitchen and collecting ingredients. Duo watched the curved, sweeping lines of Heero's tight body deliciously silhouetted in the morning light through the thin fabric of the shirt draped over his shoulders. That peek he had of the art student's body teased his senses. Made him want to see Heero's body again but without the veil of the shirt covering it. And yet at the same time, the shirt was provoking him wonderfully, sitting softly upon Heero's frame that he loved just looking through it at that finely crafted body.  
It felt... homely, this moment did. This brief period in time felt comfortable to Duo and he felt warmed by the way Heero grinned at him while waiting for the food to cook. He pushed himself up onto an elbow to address Heero, blowing away the lock of hair that fell into his eyes.  
  
"You doing anything today?"  
  
"Hm... No, I'm free." A brief pause. "Why?"  
  
"I have my free day on Wednesdays... you wanna do something?"  
  
He waited nervously; not allowing himself to look away from the indigo, thoughtful gaze as Heero debated with himself then smirked.  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
A brief chuckle. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Duo let out a small breath of air, relieved, before smiling happily.  
  
"Hey. You like orange juice?"  
  
As an enthusiastic nod of the head met him, Heero filled two glasses with freshly squeezed orange juice. Taking the two glasses back to the living room, he sat by the sofa and handed Duo a glass.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sitting up, the longhaired model took the glass, nearly filled to the top with bright, sunny-coloured orange juice. With a grin, he took a sip. Then, his look of appreciation melted into a frown. Heero paused, confused and worried at the look on Duo's face as he forced himself to swallow. Was something wrong with the juice? But... he'd tested it. The oranges were sweet and fresh...  
  
"Urgh... don't like the bits, man!" A sheepish smile. "Sorry!"  
  
The young student felt relieved that nothing was wrong per say. At least nothing he couldn't fix. He shook his head amusedly as he plucked the glass from the model's hand and took it into the kitchen. Using a sieve to rid the beverage of the offending pieces of fruit, Heero tossed the bits into his own glass.  
He turned to give the glass back to Duo who'd shuffled into the kitchen with him, blanket modestly held around him.  
  
"Don't know how you can like that." Duo muttered, "Don't know whether to drink it or eat it."  
  
Heero grinned as he gave the glass back.  
  
"Here. Smooth."  
  
"Just how I like 'em." Duo smirked.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at that before the buzz of the oven's timer stole his attention.  
  
"Breakfast's ready."  
  
Violet eyes lit hungrily as Heero laid various bowls and plates down. It was a light breakfast, consisting of fruit salad, fruit juice, and various oven-warmed continental pastries. Tucking in, Duo's eyes narrowed with appreciation.  
  
"This is great!"  
  
A soft smile from the person opposite him was returned.  
  
"So. What'd you want to do today?"  
  
Heero turned thoughtful. There wasn't too much to do around his area.  
  
"Want to head to town? There's not really anything to do around here."  
  
A few nods met the suggestion before the young model quirked his head in thought.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go bowling? I haven't done that in ages!"  
  
"Urgh... I can't bowl. Only been a few times and I was rubbish."  
  
Duo laughed. "It'll be fun! We'll both be a load of rubbish together!"  
  
Successfully won over, Heero agreed. Lazily finishing breakfast, they proceeded to get ready, taking showers separately much to Heero's mild dismay. A quick, soft kiss while helping Duo into his jacket, and they were off, hand in hand.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
TBC  
~KK  
09/12/2002  
  
And I'm back, with a traditional short part! Did you know... it's been an entire year, almost to the week, since the first part of this came out? -_- And I still haven't finished it. *hangs head*  
  
Hmm... A revisiting of some old details for Dewshine at mediaminer. Thanks for making me make sure that these details are known! They've been mentioned in past parts in passing, but to make sure you know...  
Heero's confusion, argument with himself and anger is at himself at his inability to decide what he wants to do later on in life. He's only around 18 in the fic, as is Duo, so he's faced with those wonderful life-changing decisions of uni/college etc. As mentioned in a previous part, he posted an acception of a course to do in the new academic year, which he'll take, full time, at the college he's taking life drawing at. He gets to dabble in various areas of art, while continuing IT type short-courses in the evening, so he's still taking a bit of everything. :)  
As mentioned in ... part 8, both their parents have passed away. Which is part of the AU-ness of this: They're both without parents, but are living on their own in apartment-type places, and have a source of money from being parent-less and job-less. *shrugs and blames on AU-ness*  
  
Bwahahaha. I re-read all of CiC today, so I'm all up to date as to what's happened, and am back to wreak madness again! Woo!  
  
Ooh - a note to any archivers of CiC - you might want to swap the recently edited versions of each part of CiC if you want - they're all at the LJ addy I mentioned in the header, and things have been added/removed/tweaked. *shrug* 'S'up to you. :) 


	14. Part Fourteen

Notes: Just a quick note to say that all past parts of CiC have now been revised and edited. ^_^

*tackles everyone in sight* Wheee! College is out, and KK is back in the house! :D

And, a quick shoutout to Ais, Aeres and Marc. J Just because. *hugs you all* Thanks, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys, much to my dismay. I do own this story however. ^^

Title: Captured in Charcoal (Part 14)

Author: Koko Kitty (kokokitty@btopenworld.com)

Archive: Past parts can be found at a few places: , , , , , 

Thank you for the archival, guys!

Category: (eventual) 1x2 yaoi AU

Pairings: 1+2+1

Rating: I've said eventual NC-17, but at the moment it's probably… a PG? PG 13?

Captured in Charcoal (Part 14)

A GW shonen-ai fanfic by Koko Kitty

He was elated. Since their recent bold move in intimacy, Heero had dared himself to touch or brush against Duo every so often, when the desire to do so would overtake his conscious. And that wasn't what made him giddy with delight.

  
It was that Duo /accepted/ his touch. Leant into it, and /accepted/ his gentle squeezes against Duo's waist, his brushes against the long, smooth hair and his playful prods to get the model's attention.

It was odd. He'd seen him naked. Not only as a life drawing model, but *naked* in his own home for his own pleasure and for his own fingers to seek and feel and explore where they had dared. He'd kissed him, tasted and explored his mouth and lips. He'd touched the soft skin of the model's divine torso and legs and arms.

But with that, he'd had an inkling that there would be that pressure to have sex with the gorgeous model. But somehow, that hurdle hadn't made itself present yet. It was odd. Maybe wrong? Didn't most people try to jump into bed with other at the word go?

It was unexplainable but not unwelcome. He loved being able to revel in giving and receiving affection, just for affection's sake and nothing more.

While spending time in each other's company as friends, Duo had often touched him - a hand laid upon his shoulder, idly and softly stroking at his neck. A poke at the tummy. A brush against his stomach to help guide him to a particular direction, but none of the gestures demanded anything. It was just how Duo got his attention, but Heero could recall each and every one of those touches. They'd burnt into his memory as he'd replayed the brush of fingertips against his skin, over and over again. He relished Duo's close proximity when he came to him for a kiss or an embrace. The feel of Duo's firm, taut body melded into his own was forever etched into his mind.

He started, his heart jumping in surprise as fingers flickered, centimetres away from his eyes in an up and down motion.

"Heero?" Smiling violet eyes… "You still with us? It's your turn."

"Right."

He got up; his scattered thoughts, which had started from his focused gaze on Duo as he'd, bowled, leaving him hastily. He frowned.

"Duo… I told you I'd only done this a couple of times right?"

"Mm hm."

"And I told you I was really crap at it?"

"Hm…."

"And I still have to do this?"

"Uh huh."

"Great..."

He eyed the bowling lane as though it was his worse enemy. He didn't quite fancy making a fool of himself, as he did last time he'd done this. Especially not in front of someone he wanted to impress. Last time, his long time friend, Trowa, had bullied him into going for one of his birthdays. And he'd hated it… mostly because he'd been pretty bad at it.

With a deep breath, he decided he couldn't get out of this and bravely and confidently bowled his first go…

…to watch the solid glisten of the bowling bowl gradually veer to the left, brushing one pin on its wobbly journey and making it topple. He eyed the remaining nine pins with dismay before hearing a burst of quiet choking behind him. Turning round, he sulked at the sight of Duo trying his damnedest not to laugh.

"Aww! Heero, you'll get better!"

He grunted, unconvinced, against the warm juncture of neck and shoulder in front of him as Duo flung his arms around him. He felt a light kiss placed on his cheek.

"You get another go."

Urgh… he untangled himself with the warmth of Duo's body to vaguely fling another ball down the lane, this time, knocking three more.

The gorgeous man in front of him smiled brightly at him before moving to take his turn.

"Getting better, Heero!"

____________________________________

"Alright, Heero!!! Striiiiike!!! WOO!"

His arms were filled with jubilant energy, his mouth covered by a sweet softness he knew as Duo's gorgeous mouth.

"Right! Gonna kick yer ass, now! My turn!"

The game was getting really good - he'd slowly got the hang of the game, getting more and more accurate as time progressed. The morning had been a really bright and happy one, both students enjoying themselves thoroughly as they playfully competed against one another.

Strike after strike followed from both players, Heero concentrating with all his might and mentally pleading for his lucky streak to stay with him. It came to his last bowl of the game, this time, his luck failing him as he missed one pin.

/Damn./

They easily leant on one another as they looked at their scores on the monitor ahead.

Then, he was embraced, arms wrapping themselves around him as Duo kissed his exposed collarbone.

He could feel the longhaired boy smile against his skin.

"I win."

Heero smiled against Duo's forehead before kissing the smooth skin under his mouth. He didn't feel any regret or shame. He hadn't had fun like that in a long time and was honoured that Duo had wanted him to spend time with him.

He gave the firm body against him a squeeze of his own, before manoeuvring them toward their discarded jackets. 

__________________________________________

Another short part from me. ^_^'

10/06/2003

~KK

"In a world full of audio visual marvels, may words matter to you and be full of magic."

~ Godfrey Smith, 1926 (English journalist and columnist)


End file.
